<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Real First Kiss by Miraculous_Lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795562">Their Real First Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Lover/pseuds/Miraculous_Lover'>Miraculous_Lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Have I gotten better at it?, Humor, Kissing, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Past Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, i don't think so, probably not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Lover/pseuds/Miraculous_Lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug realizes she's got it bad for Chat Noir when she finally accepts his advances to her after getting out of a previous relationship with Luka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their Real First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady. Sitting with the moon, while his mind is going crazy." Chat Noir sang surprisingly on pitch if he did say so himself. He had made the little tune himself while waiting for his lady during Patrol. Sometimes he even sang it as Adrien, which might have risked his identity, but no one had noticed yet so far.</p><p>"What do you mean? I'm right here, Chaton." Ladybug winked and dropped down to his side.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Bugaboo. What brings you out here so late at night?" Chat looked over his shoulder and followed her with his eyes as she sat down.</p><p>"Hmm, I could ask you the same thing." She bounced his question off herself. After years of getting to know her he knew by now that meant something was on her mind.</p><p>"I just wanted some air and thought I could use some time to myself up here. I find it pretty peaceful. What about you, everything okay?" Over the past few days, he noticed she was a bit glummer than she usually was, which worried him intensely.</p><p>“I've had a tough week, to be honest. Needed some time to think about stuff.”</p><p>"Anything you want to share?" Ladybug didn’t normally share personal information too often, but he thought it was worth a shot to try anyway since they had gotten closer over the years.</p><p>"Well… I don’t want to bother you with my bad mood…”</p><p>“You could never.” He smiled reassuringly in hope that she would allow herself to open up to him. That’s all he wanted, for her to not just trust him with her life, but also to trust him with her problems.</p><p>“I'm having a little boy trouble." Ladybug admitted sheepishly.</p><p>"Oh?" Chat’s brows immediately flew up in surprise. "You? Boy trouble, I'm shocked." He feigned surprise and held his chest dramatically.</p><p>"Hah. Yeah, I um-I just I had a falling out with my boyfriend. It wasn’t his fault. He's super kind, handsome, funny. He plays the guitar, and he's so talented. Everything a girl could ever want…" She continued, her voice sounded guilty.</p><p>"I feel like there's a 'but' coming?"</p><p>"<em>But</em>… I just can't get over him, that other dumb crush of mine.” She looked away from him and looked up at the sky. “I'm always trying to move on and it never works. Do you remember? I'm talking about the boy I told you about a long time ago. The reason- well, <em> part </em> of the reason we couldn't be together."</p><p>"Ah, yes. My competition." Chat nodded and smiled cheekily to try and keep from drifting to a gloomy mood. Ladybug could only roll her eyes and smile in response. He couldn’t help but notice that she said ‘couldn’t’ and not ‘can’t’ Did that mean she was beginning to change her mind? He was still cautious but was beginning to feel delighted with hope.</p><p>"Yup, and well… let’s just say the boy I was dating understood that I was still longing for the other guy and took it surprisingly well when we broke up, from the outside at least. I'm sure deep down he feels angry, insecure, sad, hurt? Who knows. I feel so bad, he didn’t deserve to be left alone like that." She covered her face with her hands in frustration.</p><p>"If he's as good of a man as you say he is, then he'll find another girl who gives him the full love he deserves that you couldn't give him." When Chat Noir first found out Ladybug was dating someone, he couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt. He understood though, it’s not like she belonged to him. He was happy for her, this mystery boy that apparently wasn’t her original target seemed to be a great match for her, so he’d do whatever he could to make sure his lady was comfortable and ease the tension now that she was feeling down.</p><p>"You always know what to say, don't you Chaton?" She looked back at him with a pure and appreciative smile that made butterflies turn in his stomach.</p><p>"About... this 'other dumb crush' you keep talking about, bug. Do you want to move on from him?"</p><p>"Yes." Ladybug replied without skipping a beat. "Of course! I've been pining after him for a while but I haven't gotten anywhere, so I guess moving on would be ideal. If that’s even possible. I had to break up with someone because I can’t get over a silly crush." She rolled her eyes, disapprovingly.</p><p>"Well, then you shouldn't focus on crush boy <em> or </em> ex-boy." He prepared himself for rejection, but Chat Noir still hoped this time would be different. They hadn’t exactly gotten intimate, but she didn’t completely disregard his flirtatious remarks, in fact, it seemed like she was starting to enjoy hearing his banter.</p><p>"Sounds like an easy start, I guess. What are you getting at, Minou?" Ladybug narrowed her eyes at him as she questioned him.</p><p>"Well, I was thinking about something you said a while back… about how you would consider me if you didn’t have a crush on this boy? Now that you want to get over him I thought we could do something to help you with that and you could try something with <em> me </em> instead."</p><p>Ladybug fell silent after a moment. She looked stunned, and her cheeks had suddenly flushed a mild shade of pink. Chat smiled with giddiness at the sight of how cute she looked with that blushing face of hers. She was thinking of an answer. That's a good sign, right? It meant she wasn't completely against the idea. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Now that you want to get over him I thought we could do something to help you with that and you could try something with <em> me </em> instead.."</p><p>A billion thoughts were swirling around in her head a mile a minute. Could she really have something with Chat Noir? It wasn't a secret that he was handsome, over the years he had only gotten more so and he was always trying to make her happy. She'd be lying if she told him the thought never crossed her mind before. He even backed off when he found out she was dating someone, which she was touched by the gesture. Knowing that he cared for her enough to see her happy with someone else when he could only dream of it. Ladybug could sympathize with that and just knowing he probably held fake smiles for her just so she would stay happy made her love him- no-no… <em> admire </em>and <em>care </em>for him even more. Ladybug was just getting her feelings conflicted. She couldn’t possibly have started to... </p><p>She shook that thought out of her head for a short moment, until it bounced right back.</p><p>"Okay, w-what do you- um… what do you suppose we t-try then?" Ladybug stammered shyly. It felt like she was finally starting to see how great of a guy Chat Noir really was and how much she truly cared for him. Well, they've only been partners for years and trust each other with their lives and she <em> definitely </em> wasn’t in love with him nor was she <em> going </em> to fall in love with him after whatever he wants to try with her especially knowing how strong, optimistic, caring, funny, supportive, and selfless he was. Yeah. Of course not.</p><p>She waited for his response as he lifted himself onto his feet trying to think of something. She stood to her feet as well and looked at him. After a bit of pondering he smirked teasingly. "We haven't kissed in a long time, right? I know those times didn’t really mean anything but now we don’t have to worry about akumas getting in the way so- we could have a real first kiss..." He shot a glance down at her lips that she couldn’t miss if she tried that suddenly made her hyper-aware of his features too. She looked at his eyes that shined so bright in the dimness of the rooftop, they were illuminating. As her eyes traveled down Chat’s face she noticed a pinkness in his cheeks and smiled adoringly. Even through his charming kitty act, he was nervous. Then she looked down at his lips. They looked so smooth and kissable, and they probably tasted so sweet-</p><p>Ladybug’s mouth became dry all of a sudden and she could feel the fluttering in her chest beginning to stir.</p><p>"I guess, I-I would… uh, like that." Ladybug looked at anywhere but him and felt his eyes on her. </p><p>“Good.” Chat Noir smiled sweetly and gently placed his hand on her chin to tilt her face towards him again.</p><p>She stared at him with lidded eyes as his face leaned into hers, his lips were slightly parted and his eyes watched her lips longingly. His gaze on her never faltered, and they were only inches apart now. She took in all of his face as well. Ladybug could already feel her heart pounding erratically in her chest, and they hadn’t even kissed yet. It was only when Chat raised a hand to cup it around her cheek that she closed her eyes with his and leaned in to join their lips together. Her hands instinctively drifted towards his gold locks and tangled them in his messy hair. They were mutually into the kiss and not long after, Chat deepened it with more passion than she ever thought was possible, yet he still made sure he was being delicate. There was no doubt about it now.</p><p>She was in love with Chat Noir.</p><p>Once they finally parted for air she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to hug his chest. Something felt different between the two now. It was as if a door had been opened and there was light on the other side. As if they were being introduced to a new side of their relationship.</p><p>“Chat Noir…”</p><p>“I’m a good kisser aren’t I?” He gave her a coquettish smirk and winked.</p><p>“No- well, <em> yes </em> .” Ladybug chuckled while rolling her eyes good-naturedly. “You’re a <em> great </em> kisser, but that’s not what I wanted to say.” Her response made Chat Noir squeeze her gingerly in his arms.</p><p>“Milady… if you keep saying things like that, I'll be inclined to believe you might actually have feelings for me.” He cautioned.</p><p>“Chaton… that’s what I wanted to tell you, I-I do. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it before but, I think you’re so sweet and... I love you. I love you so much. I’m <em> in </em> love with you, for god sake.”</p><p>“<em> Bug-a-boo! </em> ” Chat Noir whined playfully. “ <em> Stop it </em>, my heart feels like it’s about to burst out of my chest.” He held his heart dramatically and gladly swooned for her a million times over.</p><p>“I mean it!" Ladybug stopped hugging him to hold him at shoulder length and stared at him with determination. "I don’t love it when you risk your life for me, but I get why you have to do it. I don’t tell you nearly as much as I should… but I just want you to know that I appreciate you and everything that you do for me, especially during akuma attacks.” She stated, wrapping her arms around his chest in a bear hug.</p><p>“I know, bug. I know you do.” He held her at the waist as they hugged. “I never doubted that for even a second.” They stood there for a moment with comfortable silence as they embraced until Chat abruptly spoke up again. "So… wanna play a game of cat and bug?" Chat looked over at her to gauge her reaction which shifted into playfulness with a <em> hint </em> of mischief.</p><p>"Oh, you know it! I bet you can't cat-ch me on the way to the Eiffel Tower!" She winked. It was obvious he loved it when she punned, and she also knew he couldn’t stand tickles so Ladybug mercilessly started tickling him right in the gut to get a head start. </p><p>Her plan evidently worked when it landed him on his knees cracking a lusty laugh that swiftly gave her the opportunity to zip onto another rooftop. "Not fair, Milady! You can't use my weaknesses against me, that's cheating!" He got to his feet as quickly as he could after ending his fit of laughter and vaulted off the building to catch up to her.</p><p>"Not my fault you don't know my weakness yet!" She glanced back at him and winked teasingly as she swung her yoyo onto a street light to guide herself in the direction of the tower.</p><p>"Don’t be so sure of yourself, mark my words, you're gonna end up rolling on a rooftop too,  Bugaboo!" He kept chasing her, having a few close chances that she was just barely able to escape from.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They went on like this for a while longer until Chat Noir eventually had a bright idea to crack one of his kittenish pick-up lines paired with a heart-warming smile that she was sure to fall for him with if she didn’t already..“My lady! Why don’t we stay on the Eiffel Tower after this and we can cuddle, maybe you can even taste my sweet, soft, lips again!” </p><p> “W-What!” her face reddened and she stumbled, accidentally letting go of the support beam of a nearby building. That seemed to catch Ladybug off guard quite a bit, so he tackled and held onto her while they toppled onto a rooftop that was just short of the Eiffel Tower.</p><p>"What did I tell you?." Chat Noir landed on top of Ladybug as he caught her and gave her a smug smile.</p><p>“Fine, you won. Let’s just- go to the Eiffel Tower anyway, together.” She pouted, disappointed at the sudden loss.</p><p>“If you say so, but I’m beginning to think you lost on purpose so that we didn’t have to stop showing affection if you know what I mean.” He wiggled his eyebrows and came closer to her face.</p><p>“Of course not!” Ladybug crossed her arms facing the other direction to hide the still active flushing of her cheeks. “I mean… maybe that was also a bonus.” They broke into giggles and after Chat boasted and teased her a bit more, they sat together on one of the tower's platforms talking and laughing a while longer as the two heroes enjoyed the rest of their night with each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've decided to keep this story as a one-shot.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>